futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario:Artificial Intelligence Philosophy
How do we define intelligence? This question has been asked by many people for a very long time. * Obviously there is no one answer. That is because there are many forms of intelligence. In evolution a creator is intelligent if it survives. A stupid creator does not. By this definition insects would be considered more intelligent than humans because there are trillions of them. If this is true then why do humans consider themselves to be more intelligent? The reason is that humans use a wider verity of tool than any other creator. This is another form of intelligence. According to evolution theory humans got there tool making abilities because their brain to body ratio is bigger than any other animal. Yet we still consider some people to be more intelligent than others. A smart person has the same brain to body ratio as a dumb person so what makes one more intelligent than the other. There brains must be organized differently. If humans used there brains to its fullest capacity then an Expert would seem retarded in comparison. What if an insect used its brain to its fullest capacity? Would it be as intelligent as a lizard? a mouse? a dog? Obviously not a dog but how could we know? Would we have to treat insects with the same respect as dogs if they were as intelligent as dogs? In the future we will be faced with another question just as strange. * Robots will soon use there brains to its fullest capacity except this time they will have bigger brains than insects. Where Robotics stands today they are stupider than insects. Yet in some ways there are more advanced. There are no 4 foot tall bipedal insects, there are no insects with vocal cords (speakers) like robots, and there retinas are 1000 times smaller than mega pixel camera phones. If robots have the capacity for greater intelligence than why are they so stupid. Same as what was said before. They aren’t using their brain to its fullest capacity. How can we solve this problem. One way is to structure a robots brain as a humans brain. But not a stupid human brain but a brain being used to its full capacity. Today there are nearly no robots that do this. But one robot that almost does is Cog, developed by Rodney Brooks. Instead of programming Cog Rodney Brooks has made it able to learn on its own. Human toddlers do this naturally but Cog is not at toddler level yet. Toddlers learn by playing with no goals as it seems. Children also have what Rodney Books calls emotional intelligence. According to evolution theory emotions came from hunger pain and pleasure. Human emotions are far more complex. For animals the goal is to survive. Much of human behavior doesn’t seem to have anything to do with surviving. Humans are spoiled brats compared to wolfs and lions that live in the forest and the Serengeti. In modern robotics humans program there robots to perform tasks. They don’t program the robots to learn new tasks. Parents have the most influence on the development of young children. * Children that have never had human contact are almost as dumb as the animals they live with and past a certain age they can’t learn to speak. Children take on the tendencies of there parents. They copy them and that’s how they learn. Playing with there parents makes them happy. During the early developments of computers text was the only way to input data into them. Imagine if the graphics user interface had never been invented and people only used text and not Windows 93, 2000, or Vista. Someday a graphics user interface will be invented for robot intelligence. Parallel processing and neural networks will be an important part of it. Children will make bonds with there robots because robots will first make bonds with their human parents. This will be the same as how children today have accepted the internet. And beyond that robots will become part of us with brain chip implants and nanobots in the bloodstream. Under the law robots will be protected. The philosophical questions will finally be answered with a new generation not bound by preconceptions that robots do not have feelings and emotions and a soul. And humans will live in harmony with there robots. Category:Scenario Category:Robotics Category:Artificial intelligence